Let Me Go
by vervainkills
Summary: AU Elena finally decides to tell Damon how she feels about him. Would it be hard to convince him? Does he believe her or has he had enough? SMUT and Delena goodness. Songfic to "If You Don't Know" by 5 Seconds of Summer


**A/N**: Hey, guys! I ran out of AH and Canon ideas in the show so I decided to make an AU oneshot. Please review and I hope you guys like it this is sort of a songfic from 5 Seconds of Summer's, "If You Don't Know". I'm not the best at smut so sorry about that but I tried. The bold words in the lyrics are what relate to the story the most. I just really thought the song suited Damon and Elena's relationship really well so here you go! Don't forget to drop me a review =)

Tonight we're fading fast

I just wanna make this last

_**If I could say the things that I wanna say**_

_**I'd find a way to make you stay**_

I'd never let you get away

catch you in all the games we play

Damon was sitting in his favorite armchair facing the fireplace, a glass of bourbon in his hand. He had to admit he loved alcohol but he really wouldn't think of himself as an alcoholic. But for these past few weeks, a certain brunette had him drinking more than what he was used to. And for someone like him, that's a whole lot. It's not that she's been causing him trouble. That's his problem. He hasn't seen her for 2 weeks and 12 hours and fuck him but he was counting. It wasn't just because not seeing her for a long time brings him on the edge. A week ago, Stefan came home and told him that Elena ended things with him for good. As much as he wanted to, no snide comment came out of his mouth. And with nothing more than a pat on the back, Stefan went up to his room, leaving their conversation at that. 

_** So go ahead rip, my heart out**_

Show me what love's all about

_**Go ahead rip, my heart out**_

That's what love's all about 

He waited for an explanation. On why has she suddenly chosen without even telling him. But she never showed and somehow, he never bothered getting that explanation from her himself. He had to admit he was scared. Scared of the reason why she's finally decided but mostly scared on how he has to face the final choice. The end to their now ending triangle. But that was the thing about her. She always found a different way on ripping his heart out, throwing his love for her right back in his face. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the faint sound of her car right in the driveway. As he waited for her to approach, he thought one thing to himself. _"It's show time."_

He felt her presence behind him and smirked as he turned around to face her. He had to contain a gasp when it suddenly hit him. After two weeks, here she was in front of him. He missed her. She seemed tired. She had light circles under her eyes that made it seem like she hasn't slept for days. But even through that, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was slightly messy and he knew she'd been running her hands through it. It was one of her habits when she was nervous. Her brown eyes seemed unsure as she cleared throat and drank him in.

"We need to talk." She stared at him and waited.

_Finally_. That was when he decided he wasn't gonna go easy on her. Not this time.

"Well that's unfortunate, _Elena_." He drawled out her name in the way he knew she hated and continued.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now so I suggest you go home." He passed her to get another drink. Elena barely contained the gasp that came when their shoulders brushed. It was always like this. The simplest of gestures had her feeling on fire. It made her feel alive.

"That's why I'm here. I wanna come home, Damon. _You're_ my home." She gained the courage to hold onto his arm, allowing himself to look at her. He saw something different in her eyes. It seems somewhere between sincerity and longing. He felt his resistance waver the longer he looked at her. He tore his gaze away from her, trying to hold on to the little resolve he has.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Elena." He warned and was surprised with the bitterness that came with it. He hated her words. It gave him hope. To think of it, if there was one thing that fucked him over more than Elena herself, it would be the hope he felt whenever these things happen.

_**I want you to want me this way**_

and I need you to need me to stay

If you say that you don't feel a thing

_** If you don't know , let me go.  
**_**  
**  
She felt the instant disappointment when he pulled away from her. She could still feel the tingling sensation in her fingertips. She couldn't blame him for doubting her intentions. From the start, she had made it clear to him that, _"It's always gonna be Stefan."_ She cringed at her words for they seem like such a long time ago. She was mistaken when she said that. It was wrong enough that she lied about everything she felt for the elder Salvatore brother. He deserved to be taken care of and loved like anybody else and she wouldn't want that lucky person to be anyone but her. The only thing she can do is hope that she's not too late.

She stood in front of him as he stopped pacing. "I do mean it, Damon. I know I―" He cut her off then, knowing where she was going. She was going to say something good, something to lead him on, and then dump his ass afterwards. He's had it a couple of times and to be honest, he gets it. 

_**Let's forget the past**_

_**I swear we'll make this last**_

Cos' I remember the taste of your skin tonight

and the way that you looked, you had those eyes 

"_Come on_, Elena. I get it. I know what you're going to say so spare me the details." He groaned and crossed his arms at her.

"You do?" Now she was confused. Maybe she was really too late if her confession brought out this kind of reaction from him.

"As the famous saying goes, _It's Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan_. Heard it too many times and I'd be stupid enough not to believe it the second time around." He explained with an amount of annoyance that made Elena want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Damon, let me―" She wanted to stop this nonsense but he was unstoppable.

"I thought I had a chance with you but of course I was stupid enough to believe―" he continued but was startled when she interrupted him.

"Damon, can you please shut up for just a minute." She sighed with relief when he pursed his lips and gestured for her to talk. Throwing caution in the wind, she walked slowly until she was in front of him and cupped his face gently.

"It is you, Damon. For all these years, Stefan was my one true love. Caroline thought he was the one. My _epic l_ove."

"I don't need this, Elena." He started to pull away. He didn't understand how her description of her and Stefan's love story had to do anything with them. He didn't need to know all the shitty details.

Seeing the change in his expression, Elena held on tightly to him, forcing her gaze to lock on his.

"Stefan was everything I _needed_, Damon." He tried to pry off her hands that were in between their nearly pressed chests. He was just waiting for the shit to hit the fan and from her words, it seems that they're getting to that part. He couldn't have imagined what she said next.

"But that was until I met his brother." He stood still and stopped breathing but she didn't seem to mind. She continued her little speech instead.

"His older, sexy, cocky and annoying brother who did a lot of terrible things to the people around himself. The ruthless vampire who I thought had no remorse for every bad thing he's ever done. But I still broke for him. He always put up his walls around people because he cares too much and that's not a bad thing. His love will never be a problem as long as there'll be someone to give him the love he deserves. And if I'm not too late, and I'm hoping I'm not, I want to be that person to love him as much as he does. Because I know that you were always honest with me and I'm trying to return the favor. I've been lying to you for so long because the truth scares me. The reality of what I feel for you consumes me and it terrifies me. But now, all I know is that I'm willing to take the leap as long as it's with you. I don't know how I haven't given in. _You're it for me._ I love _you, _Damon. I'm in love with you." She finished all of a sudden, trying to catch her breath as he stood motionless in front of her.

This was definitely not the reaction she was hoping to get. She was hoping to get kissed until she was out of breath or to be showered by those three words he only seemed to say to _her_. But right now, there was nothing. Suddenly he was in motion. His hands slowly let go of hers and hung limply at his sides as he let go of her completely. She tried to fight the waterworks as she realized they were over before they even had the chance to begin. She knew she lost. She smiled then, a defeated smile, and turned towards the door and leave him behind.

Damon hadn't meant to let her go. As soon as she had her little speech, he couldn't do anything but stare and listen. Her words seemed to paralyze him in the best way. He wanted to kiss her senseless after all that she said.

_You're it for me._

_I'm in love with you._

_I love you, Damon._

Seeing her walk away from him, it broke the trance that came over him. As she was by the door, he appeared right in front of her. Startled, she staggered backwards but stayed in her place.

"Damon, it's okay. Just let me go home so we can ―" She tried to move past by him but he won't let her go. Not after this.

"Tell me again." He barely whispered. He knew that he was diving head-first into this but he didn't care.

_All I know is that I'm willing to take the leap as long as it's with you…  
_

"What are you―" She said but stopped when he reached for her and rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes momentarily closing as they breathed each other in, getting used to the proximity.

"Tell me―Tell me you love me." He finally gained the courage to say it as he wrapped his arms around her waist while hers made its way to curl around his neck. She pulled away slightly to get a good look at him.

"I love you, Damon. Don't let me go." The last word barely left her lips when he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was passionate just like the both of them. The kiss ignited a fire in both of them that was there a long time ago. She pushed him against the door, moving her lips away from his to trail small kisses from his face, his jaw, and all the way down to his neck and collarbone. He moaned as his hands explored her curves and her back, appreciating all that he could touch of her. Deciding that there would be more times, she wrapped her legs around his waist and with that, he flashed them up to his bedroom and on his bed.

Within seconds, his shirt was ripped and buttons flew into every corner of the room. He growled and removed all of her clothing as she undressed him. She kissed every inch of his skin she could reach as she felt her arousal for him grow more by the passing time they're not joined. After he gently pressed her down onto the mattress, He squeezed and cupped her breasts, kissing her stomach and all the way down to the inside of her thighs, his hand passing slowly through her core. Decided she had enough teasing, Elena tugged at his hair, allowing him to come up and lean in for a kiss. Reaching a hand between their bodies, she stroked his member at a steady pace making Damon groan as his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation and the pleasure from her actions.

Panting, they stared at each other before leaning in for a scorching kiss as he balanced his weight above her. He let his forehead fall against hers as they both took heavy breaths. He looked into her eyes as he positioned his erection at her entrance, her eyes hooded in anticipation. And in one swift movement, he was inside her and he never fit perfectly anywhere else. She answered him thrust for thrust as he continuously hit the perfect spot deep inside her. Not long, she felt herself nearing the edge as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. She screamed his name as she reached her climax, Damon following not long enough with a groan as he filled her and buried his face in the crook of her neck as her hands sprawled on his back―holding him to her.

After a few moments of holding each other and whispering comforting and loving words, he rolled himself on his back as she snuggled to him as close as she could, making him chuckle.

"That was―" She trailed off and he looked at her and smiled.

"Amazing, life-changing, world-rocking? I'm all those things." He finished with _the eye thing_ he always does and the signature smirk she undeniably fell for.

"I'm gonna go with all of the above from your three choices." She finished, playfully smacking his arm. He suddenly turned serious and caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad that you came. Thank you. You've finally made me _happy._ And I haven't felt that for a long time, Elena." She smiled and gave him the sweetest of kisses on his lips.

"Thank you for allowing me to make you happy. I was scared to face everything before. But together, facing everything doesn't seem as big and terrifying as it used to be. I love you, Damon." She snuggled into his chest and pressed light kisses on it as he pulled the covers over them.

"I love you too, Elena." With that, they both drifted into a peaceful slumber in the place they're supposed to be, bodies entwined in each other's arms.

_Finally.  
_

No matter what comes along the way, they'll be able to face it in victory because of one simple reason.

They took the leap together.


End file.
